


Coach's Pet

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coach/Player Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Aarch hardly ever shows favoritism, but he has a bit of fondness for the youngest one of his team. When Micro-Ice comes back from being with the Pirates, Aarch makes up his mind and decides to claim his young player whether Micro-Ice was willing or not."That must've been a really bad 15 minutes in Aarch's office," D'Jok snickered. Micro-Ice could feel his blush getting hotter, as he took off running. No kidding, I'm going to be sore for the next few days! And check your watch, dude. That was more like 30 minutes."That's none of your business, 'Jok. You're not here to talk. You're here to train. Now move it!" Aarch snapped, taking Micro-Ice's side.





	Coach's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> What could be a missing scene in Season One's Black Hole. 
> 
> And I do apologize, this is my first time writing these characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> -If anyone likes this enough, I may do a continuation for this, but as of now it'll be a one shot.

**

"Micro-Ice, our team is fighting to qualify for the final round of the cup!" Aarch begins in his coach's voice.

"I know..." Micro-Ice starts, but Aarch cuts him off.

"No, you don't know! If you knew, you wouldn't have abandoned us to go I-don't-know-where with Sonny Blackbones!"

"What?" Micro-Ice asks in shock as he starts to walk up to his coach. "I abandoned you for Sonny Blackbones?"

"Micro-Ice, don't play games with me. You leave the team high and dry before a match and you come back two days later and act as if nothing has happened? That's inexcusable!"

"That's not true...! I left barely two hours ago and...and I don't remember a thing. I swear! I left the academy but I don't remember what happened after that." Aarch frowned as he studies the teen in front of him. He looked nervous and slightly scared.

"Alright, I believe you. They must've erased your memory. Pirates sometimes do that to their prisoners," Aarch replies, his voice starting to become calm again.

Micro-Ice flops down on the comfortable-looking chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. He felt awful. He hated to see the older man upset. Ever since the day he first met the man, he's been confused with his feelings. He thought he had a crush on Mei, but since 'Jok kinda stole her away, he had shifted his feelings for the older man, instead.

"...it still doesn't matter, Micro-Ice. In this state of the game, the team comes before everything else," Aarch said, as he leans over the young teen and snapping him out of his thoughts. "I have to be able to count on you, as much as the others. The ball's in your court, Micro-Ice. Don't let me down," Aarch finished in a stern voice. Micro-Ice averted his gaze.

"I understand, sir. No problem."

Aarch softened his attitude towards the kid. He hated being stern towards him, but he had to make Micro-Ice understand that he wanted to keep him safe. Before his sudden disappearence, he's noticed that Micro-Ice's been stealing looks at him; which was odd, because he knew that the kid had a crush on Mei, as he would be loud about it. Although, now that he thought about it, and before he left, he and 'Jok had a falling out and he wondered why.

"Look, Micro, I don't mean to be hard on you, but I was worried about you when you left. I don't know if you're aware, but you are the youngest one on the team. I'm also responsible for your well-being. I know you don't remember that you left, but did something happen between you and 'Jok?"

"Yeah, 'Jok and I were arguing about a girl. And, although my memory's been wiped, I do remember that I missed you. I wasn't confident in myself. You keep me grounded, sir. I was only saying how much I had a crush on Mei just to keep the guys off my back. I actually don't like girls and she wasn't my type. She could go fuck 'Jok for all I care," Micro-Ice explained truthfully. Aarch raised his eyebrow and bopped Micro-Ice on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Micro-Ice yelped as he covered his head.

"No foul langauge in my office, Micro-Ice..." Aarch scolded, but then smirked and leaned in even closer to the boy. Micro-Ice could feel a blush forming on his cheeks and he tried to avoid the man's sharp gaze, but Aarch wouldn't let him. Using his thumb and fore-finger, he forced the boy to look at him in the eyes. His smile grew wider seeing the truth in the boy's eyes. So he was right. The boy did want him.

Leaning in closer, Aarch brought his lips to caress over Micro-Ice's. The teen froze, and all thoughts of escape flew out the window as the coach started to nibble on his lower lip insistently. When Aarch pulled away slightly, he smirked when he saw the dazed look on Micro-Ice's face. He leaned in again, this time with his lips ghosting over his player's ear.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he whispered.

Micro-Ice snapped back to attention, but he couldn't bring himself to voice an objection. Aarch's lips started to kiss on the side of his neck and he couldn't think of one reason to tell the older coach to stop. A small sigh and the relaxing of the teen before him told Aarch all he really needed to know. Chuckling softly, he trailed his tongue up to Micro's ear and let let it play with the curves, as Micro's breathed hitched.

Micro-Ice's hands tentatively rose; he wasn't sure what to do with them. He settled on tangling them in Aarch's shirt, as the coach's tongue swirled over his ear. Micro's eyes closed in pleasure and he tipped his head to the side, hoping to encourage Aarch to continue.

Aarch's hands left the fabric of the chair to rest on Micro's back, one hand sliding down slowly, coming to rest on the teen's ass. A small noise escaped past Micro's lips, but it wasn't one to tell Aarch to stop. Aarch's smile widened and his hand squeezed a little.

Micro-Ice decided he liked what Aarch was doing. He turned his head to leave chaste little kisses on Aarch's neck, tugging on his shirt to bring him closer. He was caught off guard when Aarch wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled him down so that he laid Micro-Ice flat on his back.

He raised a hand to prop himself above Micro, and proceeded to do his best to kiss his young player senseless. Micro-Ice gave in to the older coach's demanding mouth over his own, and opened up, allowing Aarch's tongue to sweep inside and explore.

He noticed that his breathing had gotten faster, something that was not helped, by the warm hand creeping up under his shirt. He wondered how far the coach wanted to go, but he didn't think he'd be able to stop though. This was his first sexual experience and he wanted Aarch to be the one to 'deflower' him. He wanted to become the coach's 'pet' in both football and in bed.

Aarch trailed his hand up under Micro's shirt, his fingers teasing across the teen's stomach and ribs. Finally he reached his goal and traced a few circles over Micro's nipple, before giving in the urge to pinch.

"Ah!" Micro's back arched up a little as he mewled into Aarch's mouth. His thoughts were scattered as Aarch rolled the small bit of flesh between his fingers. Aarch felt smaller hands trying to tug him closer and he cmplied, taking the opportunity to rub himself against his player's firm ass and relieve some of his own tension.

Micro-Ice found himself caught between focusing on Aarch's hard erection rubbing into the crack of his ass, the cruel fingers torturing his nipple, or the demanding mouth battling against his own. He could feel the tingle in his belly getting stronger with every minute that passed; No, he did not want his coach to stop.

Aarch chose that moment to lift away slightly from Micro-Ice, to see if he'd given Micro that wonderful dazed look he liked so much. The player's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, gulping in air. Micro's hands were still clutching his shirt tightly...he'd have wrinkles in it from this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes continued downward, stopping when they reached Micro's jeans. Hmm, was he?

Micro-Ice felt the coach's hand stopped teasing his nipple to trail down back his stomach, almost tickling, until it reached the waistline of his jeans. His breathing had started to slow back to some semblance of normal, but now he found himself holding his breath. He let out a gasp when Aarch's hand continued, his fingers trailing over the slight hardness under the firm cloth.

Aarch's eyes lit up in triumph. His fingers traced casually over his prize, making Micro squirm slightly. He brought his eyes to look at the teen's face, and smirked when he saw the determination flare in Micro's eyes right before he jutted his hips up, gaining a firmer touch from the coach. Aarch let his hand cup Micro-Ice, rubbing gently. Micro's eyes slid almost shut; his hips seemed to be rising of their own accord now. Aarch could feel the player's erection firm under his hand.

"Coach..." Micro-Ice hissed.

"Yes, Micro-Ice?" Aarch's eyes opened slightly to stare into Micro's.

"You better not stop."

Aarch was amused by Micro's attempt to glower to him through the haze of pleasure he was inflicting on the young player. And he rubbed his hand a little harder. His efforts were rewarded by Micro dropping his head back on the chair with a choked groan and another demanding upward thrust of his hips.

"Micro-Ice, do you want more...?" Aarch asked, his voice a little huskier than normal.

Micro-Ice resisted the urge to whine. Of course he wanted more! He tried to get the message across by tightening his legs around Aarch's waist, pulling the older coach into rubbing against him harder. Micro had a smirk of his own at the low groan he drew from the older man. Aarch's eyes narrowed in contemplation. He was ready for more, hmm?

Aarch smiled a truly evil grin. Micro-Ice barely had a chance to become suspicious before the coach quickily worked at his pants, and using both hands, he pulled the pants and underwear down and off, exposing his player to the cool air. Micro's blush suddenly flared to life again, as Aarch's eyes took in every inch, trailing down his waist to the erection he sported.

Aarch smirked as he noticed Micro had taken to staring at his chin once more. The young teen was so cute when he blushed, the coach thought. He made a mental note to try making Micro do that more often. Meanwhile, Aarch trailed his hands down Micro's legs until he could grab a hold of the player's ankles. Placing Micro's feet on his shoulders, Aarch kneeled down the floor, bringing his head to just the right height.

Micro stared as Aarch gazed up at him mischievously. He watched as Aarch licked his lips, still staring at him, before his gaze dropped down. Micro's head dropped back to the couch again as Aarch started to lick at his erection. One hand came up to grasp Micro and pump him leisurely, and Aarch reveled in the small whimpers that left the player's mouth. Micro felt something tugging his shirt and he raised himself on his elbows.

He was caught up in the sight of Aarch's mouth opening wider to wrap around the tip of his erection. A finger was tapping against his lower lip caught his attention and he opened his mouth without a second thought. Aarch's index finger proceeded to slide slowly past his lips, almost a mirror image of what Aarch was doing with his own mouth.

Micro trailed his tongue along by licking the sides of Aarch's finger, his mouth opening a little wider to admit a second finger. He concentrated on his attention on trying to get a reaction from Aarch by sucking and licking the coach's fingers in much the same way Aarch was to his own erection. Micro watched with half-open eyes as Aarch's head bobbed up and down leisurely, occasionally pausing to stroke his tongue along the slit of Micro's erection, and pull a small whine from the player.

Slowly, Aarch let his mouth release Microwith a small 'pop' and blew slightly. A shiver ran up Micro's spine and he watched as Aarch moved his head lower, his breath ghosting hotly over Micro's balls. Micro closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He barely noticed when Aarch's fingers slid from his mouth.

Aarch eyed his now young lover wearing a smirk. Then he lowered his head once more and trailed over Micro's opening. A strangled gasp was torn from his player as that devious tongue flicked back and forth, and Aarch had to hold Micro's hips down when they jerked back up again. Micro squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt Aarch's tongue drill into him, in and out, wetting him thoroughly.

He jumped a bit when he felt something longer start to ease its way inside him. He could feel it reaching further than Aarch's tongue could, stretching him as it worked slowly in and out. Micro made an effort to make himself relax, to keep his body from fighting the invading finger. After a few moments, he felt it retreat entirely, and he shifted his head to look down at Aarch.

His breath caught as he watched Aarch slide his own fingers in and out of his own mouth, coating them with his own saliva. Micro watched as they slid slowly out of the coach's mouth and returned to slide back into him. First to one finger again, closely followed by a second, and Micro held his breath until his body adjusted once more.

The process continued, Aarch waited until Micro had relaxed to two fingers, pulling them out to wet them once more before returning with three. Micro winced as the stretching feeling grew stronger, but was soon distracted by Aarch's mouth returning to his erection to practically swallow him whole in one move. Aarch felt a sense of triumph once more as Micro squirmed before him, the player's hands raising to tangle in his own hair as Aarch crooked his fingers slightly to brush gently over Micro's prostrate.

"Ah! Aarch!" the player's voice was choked, and Micro's back arched off the couch as Aarch continued to thrust his fingers in, hitting Micro's prostrate, his mouth sucking hard on his lover's erection. Aarch could tell that that his young lover was getting close, and made himself slow down. Micro's harsh breathing echoed in the room, and he groaned as Aarch withdrew his fingers from him slowly.

Micro watched as Aarch stood, hands raising to slip his signature coat off his shoulders. The coat was tossed away and Aarch's hands lowered to his pants, undoing the fly, and hooking his thumbs in both his pants and boxers to slide them down past his hips and let them fall down to the floor. He was still mostly dressed. Micro unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed his coach almost warily. He was an impressive size. Aarch seemed to know what he was doing, at least.

Aarch stepped closer and leaned over Micro, staring into his young player's eyes as he spat into his hand. "Tell me to stop, Micro-Ice."

Micro stared back, his brown eyes had lust, determination, and love in them.

"No. I want you to be my first."

"Really? I wondered, given how tight and inexperience you were. If I take your virginity, you're going to belong to me. Are you sure you want this?" Aarch replied, his voice firm, telling Micro that he was dead serious.

Micro nodded. "Yes sir. I want this. I want you to be my only lover."

"Now how can I say no to that gorgeous answer of yours?" Aarch smirked.

"Then take me. Make me belong to you."

Aarch's eyes closed once more and the smirk returned to his face. His hand lowered to stroke his own erection, making himself slick as his face came within an inch of Micro's, his breath ghosted over his young player's lips as he whispered, "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to be gentle."

And he slowly worked to penetrate his player.

Micro's yelp was lost as Aarch's mouth covered his own, swallowing the pain-filled whimpers as he waited for the younger player to adjust. Micro worked to make himself relax once more, wincing as Aarch pulled out a bit before sliding back in. It burned. Micro was partially distracted as Aarch's tongue thrust into his mouth, sweeping across his palate in a move that almost tickled.

Micro's tongue parried, sliding against Aarch's, and sliding across his coach's teeth, he tasted something tangy that took him a moment before he released he must be tasting himself, and he felt his face heat up once more. Aarch had started to slide in and out of Micro fully now, and the older coach pulled away to watch as Micro blinked the wetness out of his eyes.

"That hurt, Aarch. "

"Yes, but I did warn you it would. It's better now though, right?"

Micro paused, and concentrated on Aarch's slow thrusts. It had stopped hurting, in fact, it was starting to be more pleasurable. Experimentally, Micro clenched his muscles around Aarch a bit tighter. He smirked when he felt his older coach gasp and closed his eyes, when Aarch's next thrust was a bit harder.

"Yeah, you are getting better," Micro smirked.

"Cheeky little bastard," Aarch snipped playfully, as he nipped at Micro's ear to pay him back for his little comment.

Micro's legs had been wrapped around his waist again and Aarch caressed his player's thighs, his hands slowly making their way upward. He let them latch onto Micro's shirt and the teen got the message and lifted his arms so Aarch could pull the shirt over his head. Micro squirmed as Aarch's mouth came down again, this time to lick at his right nipple. The older coach's tongue traced it in circles around it, before Aarch's teeth came into play by nibbling gently, pulling more whimpers from his young lover beneath him.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting in and out of Micro-Ice, and spending equal amount of time tasting both of his player's nipples, Aarch's head raised and his hands caught Micro under his arms. Micro was caught off-guard as Aarch raised him into an almost sitting position, nearly pulling out of him as he moved. Aarch then stepped back to sit on the chair, pulling Micro with him.

"Fuck, Aarch!" Micro's back arched sharply as Aarch hit his prostate again, hard. His eyes shut again and his hands came to grip at Aarch's neck and shoulders.

Micro braced his feet on the fabric of the chair and used it as leverage as he helped Aarch by thrusting himself downward sharply. Aarch's head tipped back against the cushion, and a small groan of appreciation was pulled from the older actor. Aarch's arms slid down to Micro's waist and he gripped hard, thrusting even harder into his player's channel. They were sweating. Aarch's hips snapping up to Micro's, and Micro's head fell forward to his coach's shoulder.

Turning his head slightly, Micro opened his mouth to place unsteady kisses along the older coach's neck. His eyes closed in bliss, as Aarch's left hand came up to his erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Micro's vision started to go white around the edges. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore.

One last tug at his erection by Aarch, and Micro came hard; with white streams of cum hitting his belly and Aarch's chest. Micro's mouth came down once more to bite at the straining tendon in Aarch's neck, a futile effort to muffle his own noises.

"Dammit, Micro-Ice!" That was the last straw for Aarch, his head tilting sideways as he melted, even as his hips jerked up once more in an almost brutal thrust, his seed shooting deep inside his young lover's channel, marking him. They slowed, gradually coming to a stop, both breathing hard. Micro licked at the bite marks on Aarch's neck and the older coach's arms wrapped around him lightly.

Aarch chuckled and lifted his hand to wipe away some of Micro's cum. Micro lifted his head and looked at Aarch with tired but pleased eyes. "Didn't think your stay with the Pirates was going to lead to this, did you?"

"No," Micro-Ice admitted. "I may not remember much, but the next time I see Sonny Blackbones, I'll have to thank him."

"Probably a good idea, but later. Now, no more crazy stunts like that again, you hear me? I don't want you to get hurt, because you belong to me now," Aarch replied, and he pulled Micro down for a dominating kiss. After a minute or two, Aarch pulled away. "Now, I believe you have some training to catch up on. You can use my shower in my suite after your training session. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will have to punish you and then you'll really be sore," Aarch lightly threatened.

 


End file.
